The present disclosure relates generally to equipment for exercising. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an exercise device for exercising a user's head, neck, and jaw.
Various exercises have been utilized to develop and train various areas of the body. Exercises have historically been performed with resistance provided by free weights, such as barbells or machines, or even using a user's body as resistance. Although various exercise devices exist, certain areas of the body remain difficult to exercising.
Examples of such areas include a user's head, neck, and jaw. Strengthening the head, neck, and jaw through exercises is particularly important for athletes involved in high impact sports, such as football. Strengthening these areas is also important for military personnel, which may face combat neck and, more basically, neck fatigue, during training and combat.